The Mind’s Eyes
by UnderlandSavior
Summary: A set of drabbles based on the uncertain times, it probes into one’s thoughts or through a moment in time whether it be past, present or the possible future.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles.

**A/N:**

This story has two parts to it. Part 1: The Minisodes, and Part 2: The Episodes.

The Minisodes are little drabbles with only 100 words, except the last one.

The Episodes are little one-shots dedicated to personal TUC authors and fanatics that I know and love.


	2. Part 1: New Outlook

**New Outlook**

The queen stood against her balcony, overlooking her city, her domain, her kingdom. A saddening look graced her appealing soft skinned face as she gazed down at all the ruins. Her eyes showed the profound emotions too intense for one so young, yet the lilac orbs carried gentleness.

Stone walls crumbled on the road, debris were scattered from street to street, but the worse was the bodies that still littered the ground.

The war was over.

Now was the time to rebuild and rejoice.

She headed back, turning on the view, knowing that it would look better in the future.


	3. A missing father & a caring bother

_This is between young Gregor after his father went missing, and his little sister._

* * *

**A missing father & a caring bother**

The 6 year old girl perched on the sway-less swing, her feet dragging lightly. She stared beyond, her eyes located at the other side of Central Park. There it was. The perfect sight of father and daughter together; the dad playfully laughs alongside his little girl.

The swing besides her croaked under a weight, as the known person seated, voicing his concern. "You okay Lizzie?"

"Yea" she nodded to herself, but he followed her sight of direction, and he too fell solemn. "But you what I have that she doesn't?"

"What?"

"An older brother like you, Gregor." and he smiles.


	4. Divulgences

**Divulgences**

He was a fighter, a warrior, the utmost greatest.

Cold and relentless was how most thought of his structure. Powerful with grace was how he did a kill, and it was a notion that his taking of lives didn't fazed him one bit.

But it did.

Killing, murdering, assassinating, it all meant one thing! There was no difference, in the end of it all; you're just left with a frozen body without time.

The blood still tainted him, no matter how he washed it off.

What disturbed him was to know, that by his hand, their light was taken from.


	5. Power

**Power**

Stellovet watched with distain at the girl, who was crowned mere minutes ago, stepping off the plinth. The official coronation of Queen Luxa was now over, and the after feast has yet to begun.

_Why pleasantries in life are never mine? Why does she become Queen when Luxa is clearly unfit to rule? _

Her thoughts were conceit carried with loathing, directed at her own cousin. _I am held higher, and for that my need is to be Queen! _

A smile lightly plays on Stellovet's lips; her musings turn dreadful. _But complications block my path to ruling that need be eliminated. _


	6. Dead

**Dead**

The jeweled studded sword clattered as it impacted with the solid ground, each half strewn in different direction. Small traces of blood were evident on both pieces, coming from the dead warrior himself.

He made final a speech; ending what was left of the warrior. He broke the ties, and killed himself.

That feeling of held by his status was now gone, forever faded, or so he hoped.

There was the ghost of a smirk on his young face, he felt so……relieved.

The weight from wielding that sword wasn't here anymore; in fact…it was glorious to have the warrior…

dead.


	7. Memories

**Memories **

The reminiscences were the only thing he has left of the Underland.

He tried not to remember, but he feared that if he didn't remember, he will ultimately forget. Forget all about the past times, the good times, and his most cherished times. He did want to move on, but forgetting those moments was like erasing more then half of a whole. He knew he couldn't live with that, he knew he would be nonexistent without it.

They were precious, could be forgotten, but they never will be. They were also torture, why? After all, it was only his memories.


	8. Differences

**Differences**

She was the royal girl

The future queen

The heir to the kingdom

The ruler of a human race

He was just a boy

The older brother

The dependable son

The kid who live in the city

They both struggled with their respectable roles, they had duties, and they deeds to be done. Nothing was really meant for them to be together, but their faith found each other through every minute that they spent with each other, all those terms of endearment weren't lies, both of them knew what they were getting into; one from under, and the other over.


	9. Tears

**Tears**

She was never one to cry, never the girl to shed tears for dead ones.

She acted tough, but her inner core said so otherwise. Those feelings were always bottled up, for she feared the world, she feared of her emotions gaining control over her actions. And for that, she would never let them show. Sometimes, she wishes she had no emotions at all, just nothing to feel, not even pain.

But then… what about love? What about the boy that changed her world; the one from above, that helped brought light back to not only her. What about… Gregor.


	10. In the Heart

**In the Heart**

When he is alone, and with nobody watching him, he would place a delicate hand over his heart. His young heart, only about the size of his fist, held so many losses. There were so many memories of what was left, and what used to be. All those people gone in his life, left without much of a warning to him.

There were more people in his life now, he felt loved and cared for, noticed, and recognized.

But, Hazard will always remember and possibly even cry for his heart, for what it carried, and what it will forever mean.


	11. Rage

**Rage**

It can well up inside of him, building up so rapid, so powerful, that it's lethal. If only it was unleashed. Oh, how the many times he has succeeded in keeping it down long enough so it would dissipate.

He fought against himself; against what was should be a gift, turned into a curse. He never asked for this. He never wanted this.

He completely despise the ability, it only disturbed and tortured him. There was never a day that his mind would not wonder over it. Worse of all, it made others fear him, it made him fear himself.


	12. Love

**Love**

Did he love her still?

Was it a true feeling? Or did the love between them came from the fact that they were forced to grow up to quickly? Did they feel like they needed love before everything ended? Was that why they fell or each other, and not simply just because they so close.

Was it real love? Or was it just something that both of them found comfort in to admit. They loved each other, no one can doubt that. But… was real, or something to hold them in while the journey through life took a hard road...


	13. Together Again

**Final Moments: Gregor and Luxa**

He slipped his hand over the small of her back, making her flinch at the touch. It was just unexpected, yet the loving sensation of it was soon welcomed. She closed her eyes, and the realization of true ecstasy rang through her mind. His lips slightly brushed against hers as he soaked in the feeling of what it was like. Her smell of old flowers was pleasure, it wrapped around his psyche, intoxicating him. 

It was little at first, as he pulled her into a sweet kiss. The tingle of it pasted them quickly, and the kiss was deepened in passion. They pulled apart for air, and their eyes met straight onward for the first time in years. There, in her deep violet orbs was the same spark she felt years ago, it was the same love. But her eyes were older, they seemed aged with out innocent. His wasn't far from that category too. 

Taking a careful hand, he brushed his finger across her cheek, and trailed down her neck line. He could see the glint in her eyes, telling him that tears were about to fall. "I've missed you." 

He was about to let his hand fall carelessly beside him, but she grabbed hold of it, "I have missed you too."

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
